Against All Odds
by BwayBaePonine
Summary: Mike had finished his signature at Graceland and move on to DC, he had all he ever wanted but he wasn't happy. Suddenly the girl that was the reason of his happiness comes back to his life but this time they'll have to fight to save what they have.
1. Memories

Mike woke up in the middle of the night having Jessica Foster tangled on his legs. He sighed and stared at his lover trying to figure out why he wasn't happy: he had all he ever wanted; the greatest job he ever wanted, a lover without compromise…but something was missing. Maybe he missed his friends at Graceland, he thought but then someone else came into his mind and having this someone out of his life, even if that was time ago, didn't allow him to be happy. Since he broke up with Abby Sinclair he wasn't happy at all. No other girl had made him feel like her, he could be himself with Abby, but she didn't want to know anything about him since she found a gun on his room at Graceland.

"What has become of you Abby?" he said in low voice and nostalgic, in that moment Jess turned her body in peaceful sleep and Mike started to remember all his good times with Abby since he met her…how she defied him all the time, how she worried about him, how they made love and how sometimes she was haunted by an awful dream. Mike frowned and wonder what could it be the dream that invade Abby some nights. He never dared to ask her what it was but he never could find the words.

He couldn't sleep in the whole thinking about that amazing and a little mysterious girl that made his world went better all the time.

At 6am he stood and took a shower to see if he could make his mind up. Suddenly he felt someone hugging him and kissing his shoulder. "Hey big boy" Jessica said in a sensuality touch. Jess always said that her "relationship" with Mike was just for fun but in the deepest and secret part of her mind she wanted him just for her. Mike smiled without happiness and started to kiss Jess and caressing her body but thinking about Abby's words:

... "Are you real Mike?"…


	2. Again

Mike and Jess arrived at the Bureau in different ways for they wanted to keep "their thing" secret. Mike entered to his office and started to review the evidence he needed to start his new project. He was really excited about it and he was going to expose it to his boss at today's meeting.

At 10 o'clock the meeting started with the left foot, to this, his boss wasn't very happy because of all his pressures, but he started to listen at Mike's theory, he seemed to be very interested by Mike's words.

"Very good Warren, your theory…you can start the investigation but if it isn't going well then it's over. Clear?" the boss demanded.

Mike went very excited about it "Oh yes! Of course chief! You'll have no regrets I swear" then the meeting was over and everyone congratulate Mike. He decided to go outside for a hot coffee at some Starbucks near the Bureau. It wasn't very common on him but now he felt in the mood for a hot coffee outside the office.

He asked for his coffee and went for a little sugar. Then, he couldn't believe what his eyes saw: the most beautiful girl in the whole world dressed with a black tied skirt, a white blouse and while heels, that amazing hair down and those eyes…whoa…those big brown eyes he missed so bad. She was on her own world with her white chocolate frappe and tasting the whipped cream, what she loved the most about frappes. "Abby?!" Mike said without believing it.

Abby turned her sight and then she went motionless. She started to feel the rush, that rush that invaded her every time she was Mike and it was like she was receiving an electroshock and the butterflies on her stomach. She thought that that feeling was over time ago but no; Mike was still remaining on her heart. "Mike" she could say almost like a whisper.

"Abby… whoa… what are you doing here?" Mike asked, he was losing his senses like before.

"What it seems I'm doing? I came to buy a frappe in my break" she answered a little cold because she knew she couldn't show herself weak in front of Mike after the way it all ended between them.

"Yeah…yeah" he said nervous "it's just that I thought you were at Baltimore…"

"Well I'm not, I got an offer for one of the most prestigious lawyer buffets in the US and I took it even though dad didn't like that." Abby said, and then she started to feel guilty because of the way she treated Mike, she didn't had to treat him like that, besides she had to admit that Mike looked very hot in a suit "What about you Mr. fancy suit?" she said showing a little smile. Mike smiled too. He missed this girl and her sense of humor.

"I was transferred here; remember once I told you I might be? Well here I am."

"Oh…good"

"Abby you…look amazing" to this, Abby blushed. "Are you dating someone?"

That took her by surprise "No…uhmm… I'm not dating anyone and you?" that made Mike glad: to know that Abby wasn't dating anyone.

"No, me neither" Abby smiled but when she noticed it, she erased that smile. Mike wasn't dating Jess, they were just getting laid but that wasn't the same than dating and besides, he never felt with Jess the same than with Abby. "Well…since we aren't…you know…dating anyone, we might go out someday"

"Mike… I don't know… I…. we have a past and I don't…"

"Please Abby! Give me a chance. I want to make it up to you because we didn't end up the best way, and I been wishing to talk to you since so long! Please don't say no!"

Abby didn't know how to react, she found him very sweet. "Fine"

"Thank you Abby, you won't regret this" Mike said excited "It's okay if we meet tonight at the W Hotel's P.O.V Rooftop Lounge and Terrace? Eight o'clock?"

"Fancy…" she said surprised "it's okay Mike….Hey… I gotta go. Have a great day" then Abby went out and followed her path to her job. She felt her heart beating fast.

"I already am" he whispered with a smile.

…

Abby turned in her chair over and over, feeling like a teen again, but she was also feeling nervous and so confused about Mike and the way it all ended between them. She remembered how she left leaving Mike without giving him a chance to explain himself, but she had good reasons: she started to love Mike like no one else, but her past started to haunt her once again and when she saw the gun at Mike's room she got terrified remembering about her sister and how she died, mostly the way it affected all her family but most her father and her. Hayley was always there, always haunting her and invading her happiness and Baltimore was just an awful memory of it, that's the reason why she moved to DC to stay away from Baltimore at least for now.

Now she knew she had to give Mike a chance to explain himself. And she was also excited about seeing again her summer love.


End file.
